1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of interlocking die cut alphabet letter characters which are especially designed for allowing smooth, complemental script-type interconnection of the letters to form words or expressions on cloth backings with a complete absence of juncture lines between respective letters. More particularly, it is concerned with provision of individual script letters having, at the opposite ends thereof, interconnection surfaces allowing the letters to be placed in any desired order; the letters include synthetic resin material which can be rendered partially flowable, so that the letters can physically blend together to form a true script expression without unsightly juncture lines or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual alphabet letters have long been provided for use in custom making of signs or decorations. Such letters have also been provided in all types of styles, e.g., block letters. In addition, it has been known to apply lettering or the like to cloth backing such as tee shirts. This is done in the case of decals, for example, by application of heat and pressure. However, when a script word or expression is desired, it is often necessary to custom print the same, by virtue of the fact that individual, mass produced script letter characters have not been available which can be smoothly and complementally interconnected in the traditional script fashion to yield an eye-pleasing final product. This is particularly the case with respect to lettering designed for bonding to cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,569 describes individual script letters which are relatively large and designed for use in outdoor advertising. These letters are mechanically supported in use and are configured with complemental interfitting surfaces at the opposite ends thereof. However, these letters are not designed for application to a cloth backing and moreover are deficient in that characteristic juncture lines are present between individual letters.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,452 describes relatively large, self-supporting letters having interconnection means at opposite ends thereof. Here again, the display letters of this patent are in no way suitable for application to a cloth backing.